Constellations
by TeamReneslec
Summary: - "You are the star who can complete my constellation." Is it really a happily ever after for the Cullens? Truces, friendship and imprinting cannot prevent danger and trouble as long as love exists. It's Renesmee Cullen's time to steal the spotlight.


**Prologue**

_Nothing. _

Nothing but green and silence. There was nothing, though it's making me insane. It was so blank and empty that I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to _die_.

Thought doing any of those were pointless, I've already _done _them, I even_ feel_ dead. I want to stop this, I want it all to end. I'm tired. _Very, very tired_.

* * *

This was my common dream, being alone in a dark forest without any sign of life, just helplessly sprawled on the ground. My dream tonight was different, though it was the same scene.

After walking through the silent trails for what seemed like hours, I broke down.

* * *

Lying there on the ground, I closed my eyes, feeling tears roll down my cheeks. I felt the sky grow darker and after a few moments, rain started pouring down. I cried harder, digging my fingers on the softened earth.

I wanted my home.

I wanted my family.

* * *

Just then, I heard a howl.

I turned around to see where it was coming from and saw nothing. Then I noticed that it was faint and distant, I ran towards the north, hoping it really was where the howling came from.

The wind felt cool and nice on my skin, I smiled as joy started to fill my system.

I felt much better, thinking that there's_ really_ something else out there. Something alive.

I barely knew how far and long I've been gone but before I knew it, the creature making the noise was standing on all fours a few feet away from me.

It was an utterly _huge_ wolf.

Grinning, I walked towards it.

It made a soft snarl as I tried to touch him. I flinched but he bowed his head and slowly_ knelt_ down. I sat down beside him and began stroking his soft fur.

He brushed his head on my arm as if he wants to cuddle. I gave in.

The moon shone in his bright eyes and I realized that they were very beautiful, as if they were a child's, they were so pure and innocent.

* * *

"Are you alone?" I asked.

He just pushed himself closer to me. I took it as a _yes._

"Oh, that's too bad."

He looked up at me, questioningly.

"Well, it's just that it would be really nice if you know some humans around here, I want to know how to get out of-"

It was as if he cut me off. I felt his head prop up.

He was gazing at something within the trees.

"W-why? Is there something wrong?"

He turned his gaze back to me, _telling_ me not to worry.

He got up and pushed me towards the other side of the forest like he wanted to shove me away to some other place but my stubbornness started creeping in, I insisted to stay.

"Is someone coming?"

If there was, this could be a chance to get out.

He looked at me sympathetically and ran off, but that look on his face, it seemed that he wanted or _will _come back for me.

"_Wait!_" I called out, but he was already gone.

I looked at the direction he was looking at and saw nothing.

Disappointed, I turned around to go back to our spot and there it was.

It was a figure of a boy. But he was wearing a cloak, making him more impossible to see in the darkness.

He was standing as still as a rock, not making any noise or any sign of breathing but my heart was screaming that he was alive.

Without thinking, I ran and hugged him.

"Take me away from here! _Please!_" I cried, it doesn't matter if he was a stranger or not .

I didn't expect him to respond. But,

"I will." he said, but his voice was a faint, echoing whisper, it sounded as if he were a ghost, an _illusion. _

Startled, I backed off a little.

The moon shone directly at us now, I could make out my fingers on his shoulders.

I still didn't see his face though, his hood was covering it, I could only make out his mouth and some of his skin.

He was _shockingly_ pale and his lips were perfectly full, but they were pressed in a thin, hard line.

"Thank you," I whispered, moving closer to him.

He stroked my hair gently a few times.

I felt like I was home.

There was another howl.

The boy spun me around and carried me through the woods.

His hand felt so cold but his presence was nice.

Instead of feeling afraid, I felt a lot happier.

Just as I was starting to relax, the howling started again.

This time we stopped into a halt.

I realized how close the howl was. The wolf was standing right behind us.

I closed my eyes, afraid of what was going to happen.

The happiness and calmness I felt faded away as he gently, _very gently,_ put me down, as if I was something so fragile, so precious.

They turned into fear, anxiety and _anger_.

I noticed that I wasn't in control of my feelings anymore. I had the urge to open my eyes.

The wolf was growling madly as the boy faced him.

Without warning, dog gave out his attack but the boy had easily dodged them.

Their movements were so well-coordinated, so graceful. Yet their sudden actions startled me, I kept fighting off my screams.

With the balance of their strengths, they might kill each other…_or not_.

They broke up, but I found out they switched places.

The wolf had his back facing me.

I reached out for him, he gave me a quick glance and they attacked each other once again.

My stupidity kicked in, I ran towards them. I tried to stop them, yelling and tugging but the wolf pushed me when he got the chance.

The impact was so hard.

I've hit a tree and my forehead banged on its trunk causing it to bleed heavily.

I tried to wipe it as I felt warm liquid escape.

My jaw dropped at the awful sight that followed.

I know I should be in pain seeing the amount of blood on my hands but I wasn't.

I had more things to deal with right now. So instead, I looked back at the fight.

The boy's head was turned to me, but surprisingly, he still dodged the wolf's attacks. I also realized, with all those fast and scurry movements, his hood was still on and I _still_ can't see his face.

_What a dream._

Then it snapped.

This is a dream. _Just a dream._ None of this is real.

It exhausted me when I was supposed to be at rest.

I got carried away.

I _had_ to wake up.

My planning process got interrupted as a shot of pain went through me.

I winced. My eyes caught the sight of the boy as he shoved the wolf so far, as if he gathered all the strength in the world, that he had time to get to me.

He quickly tore a piece of cloth and bandaged my wound, which, _I thought_, wasn't really necessary…_not anymore_.

I looked past him as he wrapped me in his now-torn cloak and saw the wolf _knocked down_.

It made very little motion.

I turned my attention back to my _hero_ and realized I had missed the chance to see his face. _Darn._

He carried me once again and sprinted towards the bright light in the distance, which I presume, had _just appeared_. All my worries had gone away. Smiling, I drifted off to sleep, nestled in _his_ arms.

**Author's note:** Took a while... but summer's very near. This was supposed to be uploaded along with the first chapter but it'll take longer. I know it's very short, but hey...it's a PROLOGUE :P =)) Aaaand...I have 9 books to read before I can buy more and focus on writing. I think I can start on the first chapter after this month =| I still have to finish requirements and attend **free time :-** If you were wondering why I can't do it on free time...it's because I have to talk to people and I prefer to type. I'm plotting and writing a story with my friend so it's what I do whenever there's free time.

Originally, this was the first chapter. But then it occured to me that I want and want other people to _see_ Renesmee ** * c****, p***** **** Alec, und so weiter \:D/ So yeah, but I figured if I do a lot of **********, it'll be weird and twisty and confusing ._. Another reason why I changed it is becauuuse...One midnight, I was high. I was bored. I typed a prologue wherein Bella tells a not-so-brief (I'm a detail-ish kind of person) summary of all the books. She describes her life after Breaking Dawn...how she lived happily ever after. Being drunk, it sucked. And I was laughing so hard. So the idea of turning this into a prologue happened.

**Review.** Make me want to write more. Calling all my previous readers! :(( [Though I know this is shit unlike the other 38 stories! =))] Oh, and tell me if you prefer this or the original version! PLEEEAAASE!

**SUPPORT TEAM RENESLEC! **

**FUCK LEAHLEC/TANYALEC/JANELEC (blood bound incest thing)/OOC-LEC/ OTHER -LEC STUFF! \m/ \:D/ FUCK JACOB BLACK (not Taylor Lautner...he's fine :|)**

**REVIEW-FAVORITE-SUBSCRIBE-PROMOTE!**

PS: The first chapter would be uploaded on THIS page. It'll be like Prologue+ 1. *chapter title here* So yeah, wait for it ;D Keep supporting!


End file.
